fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars 1st Refresh!
is the first of the Refresh! All Stars series. Recurring Cures from Ashita no Tomodachi, as well as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Cures, excluding Cure Fortune, will make an appearance. Plot The Pretty Cure are in a new adventure when the remains of the monsters fuse together to make one huge monster whose goal is to make everyone work for evil! After three random Pretty Cure have been kidnapped, the others will have to use all their power to save their friends, defeat the monster, and save the world! Story More soon! The Pretty Cure are watching a dance competition, impatiently waiting for Love's group to do their routine. Cherry, being the most impatient, decides to step outside to have a drink, but on the way bumps into someone else who had just arrived. The other girl introduces herself as Megumi, and Cherry introduces herself to her. They start making chat until cheering comes from the audience, making Cherry realize she had just missed Love's group perform. She decides to get her group, ask Megumi to find the others of her group, and become friends with each other. Meanwhile, a girl named Tominaga Hiroko is searching for a four-leaf clover, but instead finds nine dark remnants of monsters. After curiously touching one, the remnants suddenly fly up, fusing together to become an entirely new monster. A panicked Hiroko yells for the Pretty Cure to help her before finding a four-leaf clover. She wishes for the Pretty Cure to help out and to receive the power to help. The dance competition was finally over and Love's group was holding a golden trophy before the Cures realize Cherry and her teammates are with another group. Cherry tells them there isn't anything to worry about, but can't introduce her new friends because the monster attempts to attack. The Cures transform, leaving Megumi and her teammates shocked. They transform before everyone notices three Cures are gone. Hiroko sees the monster brainwashing three Cures, but it is too dark to see who. The other Cures detransform, only for Nozomi, Hibiki, and Cherry to realize one of their teammates has gone missing. They ask their teammates to help find them while Hibiki tells the others to stay and fight the monster. After they leave, someone screams in the distance, revealed to be Hiroko. She politely introduces herself to the civilian Cures and states she saw three Cures getting brainwashed. Nozomi points to someone in the distance, thinking it might be a Pretty Cure. Thanking Hiroko, the girls transform and run towards the person, but Hiroko follows behind. Meanwhile, the others are trying their hardest to fight the monster, but cannot manage to pull a decent attack. The monster states he had taken and brainwashed three Pretty Cures in order to reach his goal, that being to brainwash the entire world to work for evil. Angered, the Cures use their strongest attacks in hopes the monster gets purified. To himself, the monster watches the others head toward the first brainwashed Pretty Cure. The others are heading right towards the first Cure before realizing that Hiroko has joined them on their adventure. With confusion since Hiroko is a normal girl, they ask why she would be following them like this. She explains she wants to help identify which Cures are brainwashed. She notices that Cure Mint and Cure Beat are missing before getting hit by another Cure's attack. Now realizing this is one of the Cures from Cure Blossom Mirage's team, they turn around to see that Cure Sunshine Mirage has knocked out Hiroko. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage *Kurumi Daisy / Cure Marine Mirage *Myoudouin Sunny / Cure Sunshine Mirage *Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Chppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Hana *Miracle *Bright *Kira *Ribbon Villains Movie Characters *Tominaga Hiroko / Cure Message *Ima-chan Trivia Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Refresh! Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure